Present day turbine engines have a number of disadvantages including relatively high operating temperatures and speeds. These high operating temperatures and speeds require relatively exotic and costly materials, for the vanes, nozzles and other exposed parts; and the life of such turbine engines is not as long as would be desired. Furthermore, the high heat energy content resulting from these high temperatures can not be utilized effectively. In addition, the compressor employed in most turbine engines heats the incoming air to an elevated temperature corresponding to the compression ratio, and the power required for driving the compressor is a substantial portion of the output power of the turbine. Also, in most turbine engines, due to incomplete combustion a considerable amount of smog is developed which pollutes the atmosphere.
Accordingly, one important object of the present invention is to reduce the operating temperature and speed of turbine engines while concurrently increasing their efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the energy required for the input compressor to turbine engine, thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the engine.
A further object of the invention is to reduce smog from engine exhausts.
Still another object is to increase the mileage of automobiles, thereby reducing fuel consumption.